Emrin Tarkha
'''Emrin Tarkha '''is a human Kharidian character. Emrin is a shrewd, wily negotiator, making him effective in his career in foreign relations. He notably served under the office of Sultan Feroze. He is written by Harry. Biography Born into the independent nomadic clan Tarkha somewhere outside of Sophanem, Emrin found himself thrust into a dramatic beginning after a succession crisis. A civil dispute underway for leadership of the Tarkhan clan, Emrin's immediate and extended family fled to the safety of Sophanem - now forced into little more than slum life. Although struggling to get by, the learned grandfather of Emrin found himself an occupation in being a tutor for the youth of the Jakkan, a low-standing family of former nobility the Tarkhans had once associated with. Emrin inducted into the schooling of a religious leader. That's not to say Emrin would become a devout believer, but instead took advantage of the education he received to take a different profession during adolesence. An erudite and sophisticated speaker even then, Emrin was fortunate enough to land a position as a diplomat. In his coming of age, Emrin himself was able to resolve the Tarkhan succession crisis at the behest of the Menaphite sovereignty and welcome the Tarkhan clan under the Menaphite wing. In his late thirties to early forties, Emrin took a position as the diplomat for the foreign relations office of Sultan Feroze's Al Kharid. It was presented as a voluntary, benevolent career move. In actuality, it was an assignment by Menaphite leadership to destabilise Al Kharid. At face value, Emrin invited several major players to Al Kharid to discuss trade and military alliances; behind the scenes, Emrin slandered the current regime and remained unnoticed. Soon after Feroze's reign ended and he was succeeded by Es'ir legends Urie and Nineveh. Deemed successful in his objective and likewise unwilling to slander an associate, he returned to service in Menaphos wherein he remains. Appearance Emrin is of slim and unthreatening stature. His complexion, a natural caramel, indicates a livelihood spent in the desert, corresponding with a standard set of brown eyes. Although a hedonist, he is not a glutton and engages readily with his occupation at the detriment of his own diet, causing tightness at its best and malnourishment at its worst. His hair has occupied various lengths, but never touching his neck. Formerly thick, it has thinned out and dulled in his middle age. The lower half of his face is always covered with a thick, bushy beard, which Emrin takes pride in combing consistently to keep neat. He likewise has never shaved the rest of his body. Emrin usually wears garb fitting of someone of his position - neither too poor or opulent, but suggesting some status. One of his first choices mixes red and blue robes. Personality Even as a child, Emrin demonstrated himself to be a people pleaser. Naturally perceptive and intelligent, he was adept at using persuasion and rhetoric to achieve his goals. Although he often opted to use a guise of benevolence, patience and trust, Emrin was not above slander and calumniation. An inquisitive nature, constantly asking questions and finding answers, made him into an idoliser and easily impressed by a variety of things. Emrin is a hedonist and has been known to be unfaithful to his estranged wife. Emrin takes no shame in appreciating the 'finer things in life', believing them either to be well deserved or part of his nature as a diplomat and negotiator. Items of particular interest to him are scented candles, of which he indeed has a collection for his own enjoyment. Trivia *His first name is a Turkish word for 'order'. **This fact was adopted into his personality as a "yes-man". *His surname (or clan name) is inspired by the Turkish singer Tarkan. *He is a bisexual character. *Emrin originated as a standalone character but was later contextualised with association with the Jakkan family. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Menaphite Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Commoners Category:Kharidian